Revenge
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: He was, is, and will always be my perfect enemy. He is the one who caused me to see my flaws. I am the one who marked him with my claws...
1. Defeat

I laugh harshly as I hear the screams. I don't know why it is so funny to me, the death and destruction of my own people. It isn't really, but I have far gone past the point of caring. I did my best. I tried to warn them, I tried to save them, and you know what they have done to me? Do you know what they did? They have locked me up. In a cage where anyone could stop and laugh at my fallen form. For days I have had to endure their pitiful mocking as I counted the days until their downfall and now my chance of release. Maybe that's why I laugh. All I can do for revenge now is laugh. For I had warned them of their upcoming doom a while ago. They didn't take me seriously, they didn't believe me. It was a normal routine for me. Only now do I consider how little they thought of me beforehand. I guess I had fooled myself into thinking otherwise. We all know better now.

He was, is, and will always be my perfect enemy. He is the one who caused me to see my flaws. I am the one who marked him with my claws. We are the same, as much as I wish to deny it, as much as he would disagree it. And yet we are different. He would have done the exact same thing in my position and me in his. In fact, we had. We have played both roles in multiples and finally we are finishing the play. Was it not fun, my own? You are still only mine to destroy.

I am speaking calmly now. The fires in the distance are a different shade then the ones nearby. And all my brethren can now do is think to fly. But they can not. I myself saw him destroy any means of leaving this planet. All that is left now is his own, which he will be taking. He will take it and disappear from the surface, leaving my entire race to be burned, slaughtered, eaten, vaporized, tortured. He did quite a good job of it, I have to admit. I know he learned some of these techniques from me.

The door to my cage is melting, but not allowing me to escape. It melts together, keeping me from ever being able to leave. Soon, the smoke will not find a vantage point and will smother me. I am still waiting for my release. I will not die now, I can not! I may no longer want to work for my people, gather their revenge as I know none of them will be left, but I have other priorities that I find much more entertaining. My rival and now master in the arts is among them. He has not defeated me! I will become master over him, in the art of death, in the art of torture, if only to prove to him so that I am, as I have always been, superior to him

I jump out of the way as the wall behind me is broken, a silhouette standing in front of the flames he created. It is him. No one could have imagined that such a face was capable of such destruction, looking so innocent in face of what he has just done. Only to me does he show his true face, the one he is showing me now. A face covering the evil that has consumed both of us.

We have been at it far too long.

"Are you giving up?" his voice somehow penetrates the crackling fires that consume the planet. I feel anger well up within me. He dares think that I will give up?

"Never!" my voice manages to be strong, despite the dried blood and the lack of any substance having been down it for weeks. He smiles at me and I know things are going to change, for how else could our game continue?

"Then are you coming?" his hand reaches down for me, he doesn't even flinch as a wall falls down behind him. I am trapped, I know. I would not stay so if he left me behind. I still can feel my savior of instant death on my arm. But I will never give myself up to defeat.

Yet what I am doing is the greatest defeat I have yet known.

I take his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Zim will live for revenge!" I hiss at him. He will think I am saying that for my people, but little does he know how much he is wrong.

He only nods at me.

"I know."

We go to his ship where we will escape the atmosphere. Where we will go from there is not in my knowledge, but there is only one thing that is clear.

I may have admitted defeat, but only he will know.

And he will take it to his grave.


	2. Victory

I have always imagined what it would be like when I finally won. I always expected it to come, and now that it finally has it comes when I was expecting failure. I've imagined the fame, glory, even money that would come with my final win. The many scenarios that I have gone through all seemed more victorious then this one. I thought that winning would be worth all of the suffering that I had gone through to reach this point. But I suppose nothing will allow me to forgive that. This doesn't taste like victory.

I thought I would laugh when seeing this, my revenge, but it has not reached my thoughts. I feel the bile rise in my throat as I stare at the destruction I have caused. The entire world is dieing. It's people are flying. Fire is spreading wildly through a plain of metal and charred alien flesh can be smelled among the smoke. Screams from this race that called themselves the greatest now come in the sounds of pleas. I never thought I would hear them cry for mercy after all what they had done. They cry for a savior. My people did not even do that as they died away. But none of them here will live and I will watch them all die. I know that it is justified, that these people deserved this fate that I have now pushed upon them. None of that makes it better. My insides still squirm at the sight, smell, sound of this. They will continue to do so for a while. Some things I can just tell.

This was not my fault. It started by my enemy. My perfect opposite. Behind my eyes I can see the scars he has inflicted in my mind. Behind my eyes I can see his expression with the flaws he continues to find. We will never be similar, we could never be friends, we could never do anything but loathe each other. He despises me for my race. I despises him for his prejudiced face. He started this war and so I decided to end it. This is it's end, is it not my own? But I have not yet destroyed you. Until I do that, there will be no victory.

I should leave. The planet is destroyed and soon it won't be able to support any life, not even the artificial kind. I walk down the burning streets, hearing death surround me. Have you ever heard the sound of an entire dream being crushed? I thought that sound would be worse then this, but no. The sound I hear now, the sounds of a planet's life being smothered is much worse. I never considered how many dreams I would be crushing for this. I do not regret this though. I don't suppose anyone will understand it, not regretting something this horrible. I have turned into a monster.

The wall caves in with a small touch of my hand. I stand there, waiting to see what awaits me on the other side. I see him peer up at me and see my efforts in his eyes. He is broken, completely broken. This is the position I have long awaited to see him in. Despite this, I notice that I am not completely satisfied. If I am not satisfied with this, I must have been devoured a long time ago by hatred.

"Are you giving up?" I ask. I will not believe it. What will I be left with if he gives up? It will not release me, not unless I defeat him absolutely with him at his best. Anything less will destroy me.

"Never!" he spits the words out through blood. The blood is dried and could choke him if he allowed it. Which he never will. If we each had one thing similar, it would have to be this.

"Then are you coming?" I smile and reach a hand down for him. I know that only way I will have won would be if I destroyed him. No planets, no people between us. I want a fair fight, me against him. Then I can prove to him that I don't need anything to destroy him. I need this more then anything.

Please take my hand Zim. I need to destroy you myself.

He takes my hand and I help him up. He only appeared weak, as he didn't really need me to come to his feet at all.

"Zim will live for revenge!" he hisses at me.

"I know," I respond, though I don't understand what he means, though I expected him to say just that. How can he want to work to revenge his people who hated him? He constantly surprises me. But it makes little difference what he says now. He will not ever get his revenge and my revenge will not be complete until I have been able to wash my hands clean in his blood.

How ironic.

I thought victory would taste much sweeter.

* * *

I have always thought that if Zim destroyed Earth, Dib would destroy Irk. Seems fair enough.

It is hard to write in first person present term, I keep messing up the tense. Well, do people like this? R&R


	3. Forever Soldier

I destroyed his planet, he destroyed mine. If all is fair then, nothing can stop us from having a last stand. At least, I think that is what he wants. A final battle consisting of us. I do not have the same convictions. I will kill him. The victory will be mine, the defeat he can take. I will not be called a coward, I will not back down. Forever I will be a soldier, so forever I will carry the mindset of an elite. And then I will destroy him.

Neither of us risk rest. Neither of us trust the other. We sit at opposite sides of the ship in an never ending contest of guts. Wits has long left our senses. I felt it leave mine a while ago, I know it's left his even before mine. We sit and wait however, neither of us moving to give the other the advantage. We are at a standstill. I am used to it. Ever since he entered my life that has been the case. Never before has one been able to stop me from reaching my goal. But he did. I do not know how, but soon enough he will not be able to repeat the task. I will be victorious in the end. I will!

I watch him watching me. His hair has long since matted, tangled, greased. His face is no longer smooth as it was when he was young, only several years ago. His clothes stink of the fire he had set, and of the traps he had laid. His shoes are caked in burnt ground. His hands are no longer pale and clean, with broken dirty fingernails and blistered skin. His body is longer, bent but alert, in the way he knows how to keep himself awake. Glasses are taped together across his face, eyes staring up into mine.

He blinks, I blink.

When we came into the ship, he offered me to enter first. I declined. He insisted. I declined. He pulled out a gun.

We ended up stepping into the ship together, neither presenting a target for the other.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. With neither of us with a home any longer, I wonder where he thinks we will end.

"I'm not telling you." I can picture his smirk, as if he had beaten me. He is a fool. If he thinks that I can not discover where I am in space just because I am not told the heading, he is sorely mistaken.

He blinks again. I follow suit. I open my eyes, but he does not. I sit up straight at the change in pace. Why doesn't he continue? Why is he breaking down? I lean forward on my knees and crawl over to his form. His eyes remain shut. I realize it now, he has fallen asleep. His guard has dropped. I feel a maniacal grin spread over my teeth, the stretch of it breaking through skin and causing my lips to moisten with my blood. I don't mind though. I have won. Forever.

It was through his mistake, but I had won.

His mistake was to give me the chance.


	4. Failed

Life is a funny thing. I would be the last one to last, having the short end of it all through its cycles, but even I can appreciate the complexity of the irony of it. I protect one thing completely my entire life and it is taken away. He has no power or position, for I destroyed his planet more thoroughly then he ever did mine. For once, I have been successful. For once, I have been given what I want. Which is why I know that the scales are going to tip again and return to normal. Because of this foresight, I have to think carefully. Tread so lightly he will not see the trap laid out beneath his ever so cautious feet. 

I offer him the chance to enter first, knowing there is a chance of it because he might think that there is a trap inside I might set off for him if I entered first.

He declines.

"Please, be my guest," I persist.

"No," he repeats. That is not the answer I am looking for. The gun ends up in my hand before I even think about it. He gives me a grin that does not reach his eyes. He knows I am edgy, but for once is not underestimating it. About time.

I step forward and he does the same. Slowly, we both make our way on the ship. Fronts presented, weapons shown. His are behind his back, useless on his planet but look like they would make a sharp mark on me. We are still an equal match.

"Where are we going?" he asks me.

"I'm not telling you," I give off a smirk, hoping to unnerve his subconscious, if only a small bit. I am planning paths in my mind. There is of course what I want to accomplish, which will be done no matter what the cost. If it is my final wish, I know I will be victorious.

Side by side we are at the control panel in the front of the ship. I set the coordinates in a language he does not know, one I am certain he will not discern. I created it myself a while ago and it has served me well since. Then, I lock the controls. It will take us a while to arrive at our destination, I can change it whenever I wish, but I need to know he won't. I use a password he would never guess for. It is a word that I can barely strain through my mind, a word that even I have lost in the times since past. It is a word I no longer think will be used to myself. No one could think it of a monster.

We sit on opposite sides of the ship. Neither of us do anything. My legs feel broken and I doubt I could make a sudden move even if he requires it of me. I don't show it though, I take all of my remaining energy and send it at him through my eyes. He does the same. We sit here and I loose track of time, for all I can do is return the stare.

His beloved Invader's uniform is in shreds, so much so that he would almost be better suited wearing nothing. I can see his green skin, marred with dark green and purple marks, pink blood clotting at the edges and dried over both skin and cloth. It is almost as if his body is an easel, and a careless painter has splattered unwanted colours over him, making him grotesque and unreal. Stains are on the ground under his feet, where his soles are oozing his blood. None of this he seems to notice, only his cracked, filmed eye and his blood red other staring into my own eyes.

Strangely, a pain comes across me. Pity is swelling in my heart as I stare at his form. I blink. He blinks. The pity is not for him, it is for my remorse which he has cause of me. I am pitying myself, something I have often told myself I would never do. I could have had a life, one that ensure my survival. I choose this path, still. I do not want it anymore, but nothing that could happen would make me choose otherwise.

He smiles. I try to start, not remembering when he got so close, not remembering when he was right in front of me! My body and mind betrays me however. My eyes shut down, reminding me I can only be Human.

A failed Human.

I feel-


	5. I Will

Blood is splattered throughout the ship. It was a thorough job, but I couldn't afford for less. I need to make sure that he is never coming back. I look around to find something to check, his body to make sure there was no pulse.

I can't find a piece big enough to contain a vein.

I won.

The glee that is overtaking me is wonderful. Never before have I felt so fulfilled. Never before have I felt such accomplishment. It is a wondrous feeling one can never hope to describe in words. It is all one wants to experience after coming into existence.

I realize that it does not sate my hunger for long. My mind becomes occupied with the ship. It is mine now and I can take it where I want it. He no longer requires to go where we were heading.

I will not miss him. I have won the game and survived. It is past time to move on.

I nearly slip in the redness that coats the entire floor. It doesn't matter though, no one is here to see. My body is nearly red itself, covered in the revolting substance. It burns, but only slightly. I thought it would hurt more, but I don't mind being wrong about that.

I recognize the text in the computer's name. It is his self-made code, the one he boasted would never be translated by the likes of me. Nothing can damper my victory though, I know that for certain. I know it so well that I can see through some of it just by glancing. I sit down at the front to begin deciphering the text.

I am distracted by a rattling noise from my back. This interference is annoying at the least so I check my pak to see why it had bothered me. I don't touch my insides, for the damage done seems unrepairable for only my hands. Narrowing my eyes to scan all of it, I set it back on me. I don't worry about it, all it said was that I was running out of air, and my pak would no longer be able to provide a supplement. I can get to a planet though, the ship is fast enough to get to one before I even have to worry about suffocation.

I finish translating his language, feeling my victory heap upon itself again. I can control the ship and-

What?

Ah, he has locked the controls with a password. Very well, it would make sense, Humans always did use passwords for everything. I can use his older passwords and then enter anything he could have heard of in any language. It is only a four letter word. Should not be that hard.

My breath is becoming harsh. He is still trying to thwart me, even in death. I can regard his intelligence and trickery with a respect, but that only mocks what I am trying to accomplish. What is this password Dib?

It seems to be the tenth time I am turning down the ships thermostat. There is nothing turning it back up, so I should be getting cold at this degree. It does not make any sense. My brain is spinning from the heat and the air. This password shouldn't be so hard! What am I missing! What am I-

A star. I am orbiting a star, being pulled in to it's fiery depths. So is this what you had planned, Dib? Sending us both to a star? I don't understand your logic of that, but right now it is bothering me.

A beep informs me there is no more any breathable atmosphere.

He has tricked me. His grave is my own. And neither of us will have a burial. Neither of us will be mourned.

A world without Zim?

Impossible!

A world... who has forgotten... Zim...?

Impossible...

Zim- Zim will... will live! Live...

I will...


End file.
